I want to say thanks
by Paralized
Summary: Levy McGarden, a recent graduate is saved one night by a troublesome man in the dark. She soon finds out that said trouble always finds a way back around.
1. Chapter 1

"What the hell do you mean you're going to be late?" I held the phone away from my ear so I wouldn't turn deaf.

"It's going to be fine Lucy, I'll be at the party in 10 minutes, knowing Natsu he'll be there in an hour." I said calmly, I can see why Lucy was so anxious. She had spent about a month organising this party for Natsu's birthday but she didn't need to destroy my ears for being a few minutes late.

I could hear little murmurs through the phone, "Just get here fast, Gray says that Juvias struggling to keep him away."

I put my hand over my mouth to cover the giggle that was creeping through me. "You put Juvia in charge of keeping him away? She will just want to get back to Gray as fast as she can."

"It was actually Grays job but he gave it to her instead, now I've got to go, if you're not here in the next 10 minutes then I will be seriously mad."

The phone went silent, I chucked it onto the passenger seat and looked out onto the street. It was really dark, just after 9pm, groups of drunk people were already walking in and out of bars and clubs. I turned to the left, Lucy's place was only 2 blocks away from here, nobody would ever want a mad Lucy after them. I shivered at the thought, it doesn't matter anyway I have 7 minutes to get there and it's only a 3 minute drive.

The house looked completely dark and abandoned, no lights were on at all. The little cosy cottage was surrounded by cars, the entire street was full, deciding I'd rather not be late, I drove onto the grass and got out. I knocked a little tune that Lucy told us to use "I only want to shout 'Surprise' once, so use this tune so we know you're not Natsu". A few seconds passed till the door opened and I was pulled into a hug.

"You finally made it Levy! Come on, he's only 1 block away from here." Lucy dragged me into her living room, through the darkness I could only see her couch and little table. I couldn't make out what was on it, probably food or drinks. I couldn't see anybody at all from where I was standing, Lucy planned this out pretty well.

"Well what are you doing standing the Levy? Come over here," I couldn't make out the voice but a small hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the wall. Just as I hit, the front door creaked.

"Lucy was helping Juvia wrap a gift for Gray, can you go run in and get it? She said it would be in her living room but Juvia doesn't know where that is."

"You let Lucy wrap a present? She can't even fold a piece of paper straight," Natsu laughed, his voice coming closer by the second. "So what are you getting him this time? A picture of yourself, a snowglobe with you two inside it, oh wait, I have a feeling it's clothing this time."

The door opened and a small amount of light gleamed into the room, Natsu's light pink hair glowed as he stood in the doorway. He turned on the lights "SURPRISE!" I shouted in unison with the rest of Natsu's friends. I could finally see the large amount of people who stood against the walls, the whole entire class was there, I haven't seen most of them since graduation last year. The walls were covered in decorations and the table was overloaded with Beer and chips.

"Aww thanks guys, I almost thought you forgot about my 18th! I'm guessing this was Lucy's idea." Natsu grabbed Lucy and pulled her into his arms, "Thanks buddy, this is awesome."

Everybody cheered and started to talk in their little groups, Lucy was talking to Natsu, Gray and Juvia. When I joined college in year 12 they took me under their wing and they became my best friends. I walked over to the group and squeezed between Juvia and Natsu. "Happy birthday!" I said as I hugged him.

"Well here's my little blue haired bookworm," he hugged me back, "Lucy told me you were running late today, what happened?"

Everybody looked at me with an amused look, Levy McGarden was actually late for something. "Some idiot was speeding around where you work and crashed so I had to take the long route."

Natsu looked surprised "Outside the Dragons Den? My cars still there, I hope he didn't scratch it!"

"No, your cars fine, it was just next to it, you're pretty lucky. Now come on lets continue on with this amazing party!" All 5 of us cheered and held our beers up to the sky.

About one hour later and 6 beers later I was stumbling out of Lucy's little cottage. I shouldn't drive, I don't want to be like that idiot from earlier. I turned to the left and head towards the park, it's only about a 15 minute walk to my house, I can get my car tomorrow when I'm sober.

The park was larger than I remembered, I seemed to had forgotten about the large field that was after the playground. The slide was broken and the large fort was falling apart, everything there seemed scary with the darkness that seemed to swallow it. Lightning filled the sky and I squealed, the thunder was seconds after, a storm was pretty close, I should get home quick. The rain soaked my clothing, creating what felt like a second skin that wrapped around my torso. I could go back to Lucys but all I wanted was sleep and that's probably the last place I could get it.

I jumped up onto the playground and started to walk across, I never saw the broken piece of wood that was lying on the ground, all I knew was that I was falling and that my ankle hurt like hell. Pain throbbed through my leg and the only thing that I could do was scream, my ankle looked red and was already swelling up and the wind was whipping rain at my leg.

"Are you ok?" I flinched and let out another squeal. A deep voice came from behind me, "Hello? You alive over there?" Turning so that I wasn't overcome with pain I saw the tall figure, he was covered in muscles and piercings and had long black hair that was pulled out of his face. The sight of him scared me more than the darkness that surrounded him.

"Yea I'm alive and do I look like I'm ok?"

"Well your ankle looks pretty messed up but if you want me to leave you alone then I'm fine by that." He turned around and started to walk away, what a complete jerk, doesn't he see I need help, can't he see my pain?

"Wait, I can't walk like this."

"Well no shit." He then walked back to me, put his hand on my back and under my legs and picked me up like as if I was nothing.

"Ahh! You could have just helped me walk you know, you don't need to pick me up!" I screamed at him, he didn't reply, he just kept walking with that stupid frown on his face, "Where are you even taking me? My house is in the other direction"

"Look shortie, I don't care if your house is the other way, unless your house is in the middle of that field then where I'm taking you is closer. Now shut that little mouth of yours or I'll drop you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I just want to say thanks guys for actually viewing this, I thought this was going to be a lost cause. Anyway I just want to ask that you help me write faster by leaving a review so I can keep going and improve :)**

**Also on an extra note, this may be a M story but thats because it has swearing.**

* * *

About one minute later I was carried into a little hut that was surrounded by trees. The place was lit up by a fire that was in the other room. The man placed me infront of it on the sofa.

"Stay here kiddo, I'll go get some things to clean up that foot of yours." He left the room and came back with a handfull of towels, gently picking up my foot, he started to clean up the blood and dirt.

"OOOOOOW! Why is it stinging that much?"

"I don't own a first aid kit so I covered this in alchahol, now stop wincing like a 5 year old and take it like a man."

I stared up at him, first he calls me kiddo and now he says I'm 5? What the hell is wrong with this ass? "Just so you know I'm not a little kid so you can stop with the names, I'm 18 and I think I deserve respect."

He looked over at me and smirked, "Oh come on small fry, you're a drunk little girl who injured themselve on a little kids playground, I don't see any reason to respect you. Anyways, I'm the one helping you, you should respect me."

"Well I don't even know you're name," I looked up at the large man, "I'm Levy."

He finished wrapping my foot up with towels and began to get up, "My names Gajeel."

Gajeel, thats an odd name, but he seemed to be a very odd person. His whole package shows that hes usually grumpy and dark and he's always frowning.

"Now you're foots all bandaged up, you should rest. I would drive you home tonight but my car got totaled so we'll have to wait till my mates car arrives tomorrow." Shock overcome me, this was the idiot from before, I'm so sure about it.

"Did you crash around the Dragons Den?"

He looked down in confusion, "Yea, I did, why?"

"I was there, you made me late to my friends party." I glared at him, he didn't even show any emotion, he looked so careless and selfish.

"Oh boo hoo, little girly was late to a drunk ass party." Gajeel turned around and started to head into the other room, "as I said before, you need rest. If you need any help, deal with it, I cant be bothered helping you anymore." In only a couple of steps, he was gone and the dorr was slammed behind him.

"Jerk."

* * *

I strode into the bedroom, leaving the little girl alone, damn she was annoying. I've only been here twice, the place seemed to be in the same condition it was in last time I was here. There was only one bed, a sofa, a reasonable bathroom and a little area I wouldn't dare to call a kitchen.

The faint sound of the annoying girl shocked him. "Jerk." What did I do to deserve that, I gave her shelter and cleaned that tiny foot of hers. She should praise me for what I have done. To her I should be like a god. The bed seemed reasonably clean and tidy, probably wont have to change the covers. I'll only be here for one day, I'll be back at my flat soon, I just need a car to get there.

I closed my eyes and sleep took over; _The blue girl was there, what was her name? Levy. We were back at the playground, this time she was dry and walking normally. She was sitting on the fort, which was not broken and seemed very new, our eyes locked and she gave me a large grin._

_"Oh hey bigboy, what are you doing here?" I felt my eyes widen in shock, this girl sounds nothing like the helpless one I helped earlier._

_"I-I don't know, I thought I helped you."_

_"Help me? What are you bigboy? Nice? OH MY GOD! You've gone soft haven't you? A little helpless girl like me actually made you go soft! How pathetic!" Her words swirled around me, soft, pathetic, I'm none of those! She jumped down onto the ground and started to walk towards me, I stepped backwards, away from her. She grinned when I hit the climbingwall. Her eyes that used to be kind and warm now contained a raging storm, she edged closer to me, so close she was practiacally leaning on me._

_"Oi, get off! I'm not soft and I'm definately not pathetic!"_

_She stepped back but continued to stare directly into my eyes "You sure about that?"_

Suddenly she was gone and I was staring up at a broken lightbulb. Soft murmers were coming from the other room.

"Gajeel? Are you up yet?" Her voice had its usual kindness again, there was no trace of sarcasm and amusement. "Hello, you there? Its like 8am now and I really want to go home."

_You've gone soft haven't you?_ I pulled the duvet over my head, I'm not soft.

* * *

It was early morning and I needed to go home, I have to meet Lucy at the library in 4 hours so I can help her fill out her job resume. Gajeel didn't answer me when I called out, was he even here? Did he just leave me here alone? I swung my body around so I was sitting, I took the towel off of my foot and looked at my foot, It was cut from my big toe to my heel. It didn't hurt at all now, I stood up to test it out.

Pain shot through me but went away only seconds after, there was a little tingle around my ankle but It was fine, I looked down at my shoes, they were little ballet slippers that I put on quickly yesterday. The left shoe was completely shredded along the bottom but the other seemed fine. I could walk barefoot to Lucys and get some good shoes and clothing there, she wouldn't mind.

I grabbed my shoes and walked towards the door that I saw Gajeel enter yesterday, I knocked sofly and after a long pause of silence I opened up the door. There was a large bump under the covers but I couldn't see any part of his body poking out.

"I just want to say I'm leaving, you don't need to help anymore." I started to walk out of the door and close it behind me, "Oh and I just want to say thanks." I fully closed the door and walked out of the little hut.

The sky was bright but there was a cold morning breeze, my clothing was still damp and the cold seemed to wrap around me. I rubbed my arms to keep warm, it didn't work but I did it anyway. The walk to Lucys was cold, silent and long. My car was still parked on the grass and so was Juvias. I went up to the door and knocked.

A minute passed till Lucy finally came to the door and opened it. "Levy!" She smiled and hugged me. "I thought I was meeting you at the library at 12. What happened, you look horrible?"

I walked in and notice Juvia on the couch sleeping. "Should we go to the kitchen so we don't wake her up?"

Lucy grabbed my sleeve and cringed, "How about I take you upstairs and get you into the shower and into some dry clothing?" I nodded and followed her to her room, she went into her wardrobe and about 2 minutes later she had a handful of clothing. She handed it to me and motioned me towards her ensuit. "Ok, you can tell me what happened after you shower, use the pink towel, it's clean."

I closed the door behind me and undressed until I was only in my underwear. I looked in the mirror and saw a very dirty version of me, My hair was a mess and I had grazed my arm. I took the rest of my clothing off and let the water calm me.

* * *

**Ok, in a way this may look like i've completed the story, but I haven't. I actually don't know where I'm going with this so it'll be an adventure for both of us :) **

**Oh and I'm writing another story right now so look out for "The hidden powers", it's going to be a NaLu story**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys, I actually love that people can read my stories. I usually keep them to myself, please send me reviews. They get me modivated to keep writing :)**

* * *

I changed into the clothing Lucy gave me and walked out into her bedroom. She was sitting on her bed watching me.

"Come on, spill it. What happened." She raised her eyebrows at me.

I sat down at her desk and spun around to face her. "I decided to walk home last night but I injured my foot." Lucy looked down and winced at the gash on her foot, "I had cut it on that old playground 5 minutes from here. It was raining and I got soaked, hence the damp clothing. Anyways, somebody found me and brought me to that abandoned hut in the bush, I think he lives there."

"You think somebody would live in that little thing? Was he a hobo or something?"

"I don't know, I don't think he is, he can afford a car so he probably can afford some form of housing." I thought about the fact that he was the idiot driver from before. It confused me, how could somebody so stupid be so generous?

"Oh well, let's go get you some food, it's about time Juvia woke up."

We quietly went downstairs and into the kitchen, soft sounds came from the living room. I poked my head through the door to see Juvia watching TV.

"Oh hey Levy." Juvia smiled and patted the seat beside her, "Come watch, Juvia thinks this is the guy you were talking about."

I looked at her, confusion plastered over my face, what guy? I sat next to her and focused on the TV, the late morning news was on.

_"The crash has damaged part of the Dragons Den Restaurant and one car that belonged to Employee, Wendy Marvell. The man fled after the crash and still has not been found by the local police. Security footage of the man escaping the car was found and will be used against him in court when he is arrested."_

The footage of the man, was played. It showed a dark blue car speeding and then crashing into the Dragons Den. A man got out and ran away, it was Gajeel. The man who had helped me was on the news for crashing.

"Is that him?"

"I-I don't know, I didn't see him but that does look like the right car."

I brought out my phone and took a photo of Gajeel, there was a close up of his face next to the news reporter. The photo was too dark and blurry to make out his main facial features like his piercings and frown but it did show his long hair and muscular arms.

Lucy walked into the room with a plate loaded with pancakes, "Here you go guys, I'll be right back with some drinks." She went back into the kitchen and came back with 3 glasses of orange juice. I scoffed down a couple of pancakes and jugged down my drink.

"I think I should go home, my purse is there and I need some good shoes."

Lucy and Juvia both smiled. "Ok bye Levy!"

"Bye guys."

I walked over to my car and chucked my shoes in the back, I should have taken a right turn but instead I went left. The hut looked empty but I knew otherwise. I opened the door slowly.

"Gajeel?"

I opened it fully and walked straight into a shirtless Gajeel.

"AAAAH! Oh my god! Sorry, sorry, sorry," I kept repeating myself, my face turning red.

"Woah, calm down shortie. What are you doing here?" He stared down at me, I never notice how much taller he was than me. I was only up to his chest.

"I, umm, saw you on the news." I pulled out my phone and showed him the picture, "See."

He started to read the words out loud. "Man crashes car and flees. SHIT!" He growled, "I can't go anywhere with people thinking I'm a criminal!"

"It's ok, I barely even recognised you. Other than your hair, there's nothing that they can use to find you."

"Look girlie, It's hard to run from the cops, I bet a little 'Oh so perfect child' like you wouldn't know that."

"You're not bad Gajeel."

Amusement filled his eyes, he lifted his arms so they were strong barriers around me. He closed the small space between us. His bare chest was so close to me, I couldn't help but try to squirm backwards. He put his head close to my ear, "You sure about that girlie?" He lifted his face away but I was still trapped.

* * *

The little girl was trapped in my arms, I can't believe she said I wasn't bad, just like the dream. All I thought about was how she trapped me against that climbing wall, I wanted revenge, even if it wasn't really her who did it.

I laughed, "You don't know nothing about me."

She looked up at my eyes, there was fear. I like it, I just stood there grinning like an idiot at the fear I had created.

"But you helped me, that means you're not completely bad." My grin faded as the words shocked me.

*Cough* I turned around to see Laxus behind me, "Ha! Gajeel actually helping somebody, you gotta be lying." He smikered at the two of us, "Now who's this little thing? You want me to leave you guys alone?"

I slid my hands away from her and stepped back, "She's nothing, just a little kid who needs to leave." The fear in her eyes turned to hurt as she quickly walked out to her car.

"So you helped her ay? What made you do that?"

I glared at him, "Shut the fuck up Laxus or I'll smash that stupid car of yours."

"Shouldn't call it stupid man, that's your only ride home."

"I don't think I should go home, have you watched the news lately?"

Laxus's eyebrows shot up, "Why yes, I have, seems to be a lot of talk about you lately."

"I know, so I need to hide till this cools over."

"What? Are you going to hide here then?"

I grabbed my shirt off the little table by the couch, "Just for a little while."

* * *

I quickly got into my car, I couldn't believe Gajeel! The moment I try to help him he just pushes me away and tells me to leave. God he was a jerk.

The ride home was quick, I checked the clock in the kitchen, 10:37, I have to meet Lucy in an hour and a half. I grabbed a pair of shoes from beside the door and put them on, maybe I should go for a walk to cool myself off.

I grabbed my purse, I'll just walk to the library and take a cab back. The street was silent and the wind was calm, the world seemed pretty peaceful. I took a deep breath in and slowly let it out, it was nice, this silence.

The silence broke with the sound of laughter, across the street was 3 large men. They looked like they were part of a gang, they wore black and red clothing and had spiked hair.

"Oh look over there, HEY GIIIRL." I picked up the pace, they were looking at me now.

One started to walk towards her, "Yo wait up girl, I just want to have a little chat." Yea, sure he wants to 'chat'. I started to jog, then I went into a full on sprint as they started to chase after me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! GO AWAY!" I squealed at them.

"MMM I like this one, lets keep her."

I kept on running, they never slowed down, they were always close behind yelling "Stop" or "We just want to have some fun." I kept going, no matter how tired I felt, I never slowed down. Just as I thought they were about to slow down I felt my cut split open and I fell over. I shreaked as I hit the ground.

"Please, leave me alone."

They crowded around me, "You shouldn't have run away from us, we just want you more now."

I screamed but a hand was suddenly around my mouth, I tried to squirm out of his grip but hands were binding my arms and legs together. Before I knew it, I was being carried away.

* * *

**I think I know where I'm going now :) **

**And just going to add, I've got school tomorrow so I'll be putting up maybe 2 or 3 chapters this week after this.**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! Please send in reviews if you like reading this story and you want more, I don't want to write something that people won't read :P**

**Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

They had chucked me in the boot of a car not far from where I fell. I counted the seconds as I waited to get out. 423, 424, 425, Its been over 7 minutes. Dread filled me, where were they taking me?

I could faintly hear the voice of the man in the back seat, but the other twos voices were too mumbled to make out.

"The gangs gonna love this little chick we picked up." The other boys murmured their reply and then they began to laugh.

"Aww we can't let him have all the fun, we were the ones that got her, why should we give her away."

They continued talking for the next 23 minutes, all the little fragments from the boy in the backseat were useless. My breath was becoming hard and forced, the air around me was becoming thin. I was beginning to hyperventilate by the time the boot opened up. Two of the three men were staring down at me.

"Guess she can be worth a couple of hundred," they pulled me out of the car and lead me towards a door.

I felt the man on my right loosen his hands slightly, so I tried to run. I was pulled back straight away and was slammed into the closed door. The man from my right punched me in the gut.

"Don't you even dare run again, or we'll shoot you."

Tears streaked down my face as they each pulled out a gun and pointed it towards me. They opened the door and I fell into a womans arms. She was very dark, she had black hair, make-up and clothing on.

The men waved me off, "Get her changed and done up quickly, she's up in 10 minutes."

The door closed and I was left with the dark woman, I opened my mouth to ask where I was but she just stared me down.

"Don't speak, just get changed into this." She chucked a pair of short shorts, a crop top and zigzag tights at me.

I quickly went to do as she said, I felt horrible. Never in my life would I ever wear something like this. I walked back to the woman, she pointed to a chair and started to do my hair and make-up. I never got to see what I looked like before I was chucked through another door and dragged onto a walkway by two large men.

* * *

I stared at Laxus, "Why am I getting dragged along to your stupid job?"

"Because I need help chosing some girls for the boss, and who knows, maybe I'll get one for you." He laughed at me while we walked through the aisle of seats.

"Oi, I don't need a girl, and I especially don't need one of these ones."

"Oh come on, I saw you grinning at that little blue girl earlier, you're changing."

I glared at Laxus, "No I'm not, and I still think this job is stupid, it's wrong and seriously illegal."

He looked at me questionably, "Since when did you care for these poor girls? And isn't you running from the cops highly illegal."

I smirked at him, "I don't and it's only _slightly_ illegal."

"Same thing, now hush, I have to focus on the girls."

A screeching noise came over the speakers "_The next girl for sale is number 71063. We will start the bidding at_ _10_." A tall blond wearing a bikini was pulled out onto the glass enclosed walkway. People quickly raised their hands shouting numbers, Laxus joined them.

_"50 from the man in the blue jacket, 100 from the gentleman in the fluffy coat" _Laxus whispered _yes_ beside him, I can't believe he is actually bidding for a helpless girl. _"250 from the man in the suit, 275 from the man in the fluffy coat, going once, twice, and sold to the man in the fluffy coat for 275."_

"Ha sweet, she was cheap." Laxus sat back down beside him, "Maybe I will be able to afford that girl for you."

I punched him in the arm.

"Oh come on Gajeel, it's just a joke."

"Yea, well knowing you, it probably isn't."

It took half an hour for Laxus to pick out another girl. This time she was $250 and had dark purple hair.

"_The next girl for sale is number 71072. We will start the bidding at_ _10_." A short blue haired girl was dragged onto the stage, she was wearing a red crop top with black tights.

"Hey Gajeel, isn't that the girl you were with this morning?"

I stared at her in shock, there she was, standing there about to be sold to pervy creeps.

_"50 to the man in the grey suit, 75 to the boy in the red and black, 225 to the man in the blue jacket." _Laxus stood up again, _"250 to the man in the fluffy coat, going once, twice, and sold to the man in the fluffy coat."_

I pulled him back down, "What the fuck do you think you're doing buying that girl?"

"Well I was going to give her to you, but maybe I should give her to my boss. It is his money you know."

"I'll take her, I don't want that messed up boss of yours touching her."

Laxus smirked at me, "Maybe she's right, you're not all that bad."

* * *

From where I was standing I couldn't see anything other than my reflection, the large men told me what I had to do when I got off the stage.

"You will have to wait in the room till the person who brought you comes to pick you up."

The other one spoke up, "You're free to do whatever then, but I must warn you, a lot of the men who come to these auctions are very violent. I'd do whatever they say without question if I was you."

I thought about the men who brought me here and began to sob at the thought, I was quickly pulled away before I fully burst into tears. The room was full of other girls wearing clothing that showed too much. I was told to join a blond in a bikini and a purple haired girl.

"So he brought you too? How'd you get here?"

I looked up at the blond, her make-up was smeared with tears, "I got kidnapped by gang members, what about you guys?"

The purple haired girl spoke first, "My boyfriend sold me."

My jaw dropped, "Your boyfriend?"

"We were fighting because I found out he was selling my things, he knocked me out and sold me," I looked over at the blond.

"My house was robbed while I was sleeping, I woke up to find the men surrounding me, next thing I was out cold and I was here."

"I'm so sorry, hopefully somebody nice brought us."

The blond looked at me in disbelief, "From the sound of her story, I don't think there's going to be anybody nice here."

We sat there in silence, waiting to be taken to our new home.

* * *

"Ok, go and get your 3 girls and get out of here."

Laxus leaned over the information desk, "Can I organise a ride for two of my girls?"

"Sure, just fill this out and grab the other girl."

I looked over at Laxus, staring him over, "Gajeel, grab the blue girl and go to the car, I'll meet you there."

A security guard led me to the room full of girls and pointed me to Levy, she looked up, surprised to see me. Again her eyes filled with fear. She and the other two girls began to walk towards me, the security guard pushed the two back.

"A ride has been organised for you two, so you'll be coming with me." The man walked off with them, leaving me with Levy.

"What the hell are you doing here, I can't believe you would buy helpless girls, you're so cruel." She began to hit me with her fists, it felt just like a pillow, damn was she soft.

"Look, I didn't buy you, my friend did, I just happened to be here." I started to walk to the car, Levy was practically jogging next to me.

"Well thanks toy you guys I don't have some weird creep bossing me around."

I grinned at her, "We do own you now, you have to do as we say. Actually, I like that idea, dance for me shortie."

"What, ahh no!" She began to run to the car.

"You better stop running or I'll attack you." I started to run after her, catching her once she got to the car. "You're going to regret that."

She smiled up at me, "What are you going to do about it?"

I continued to grin at her while I grabbed her. She tensed with shock but suddenly began to laugh.

"I'll tickle you to death."

She screamed as I tickled her, trying to fight her way out of my arms. Speaking through her laughter all she could say was, "Can...I...Really be... Tickled...To...Death?"

Somebody coughed behind me and I stopped, Laxus was smiling at us.

"Told you, you're grinning like a freak at her."

Levy blushed and ducked out from my arms, "Um hi, you must be the guy who brought me."

Laxus put his hand out in front of her, which she shook with her shaking hand, "Laxus Dreyar, and I'm fully giving you to Gajeel here." He looked at me, "You better look after her."

* * *

**Yet again, this isn't the end. I think most of the boring stuff will be over and we can get to the cute GaLe stuff :)**

**I hope to get the next chapter up in the next 48 hours.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is a few days late. I really wanted to get my other story up before this one.**

**Please leave a review, it helps me get the chapters up faster :)**

* * *

The sky was beginning to turn orange, I never knew how long I had been gone. Laxus had gotten my things from the clothing woman, my phone had 4 missed calls from Lucy, I would have to make it up to her later. I never got a chance to change back into my normal clothing so I was sitting in the back of Laxus's car in a crop top.

"So what way to your house?" Laxus turned towards me.

"Take the next left and keep going to the end of the street."

Laxus continued to look at me, "You know, Gajeel still needs help hiding from the police and that hut he's hiding in is pretty crap."

Gajeel elbowed him in the gut, "Where are you getting at?"

Laxus turned back to the road, "You shouldn't hit me, I am the one driving you know. Anyways, she is yours now, and since that building you're in is terrible, you could stay at hers till this cools over."

They argued at the idea, completely leaving me out. It was soon agreed that Gajeel would be staying at my place. It was weird, the knowledge that you're going to be hiding a fugitive.

I continued to look out the window, I blocked out the boys rant. I couldn't help but think about the fact that Gajeel just happened to be there for me again when I was in need. Even if it wasn't him who actually brought me, it was because of him that I was saved. Lately we keep on finding each other and I don't know what to feel about it.

* * *

I finally agreed with Laxus about the housing problem. Maybe I should use this opportunity to get an actual shower and some good food. It had taken a while to get to Levy's house, it was little but seemed to be way to big for one person. Laxus had driven away, leaving us alone.

"Are you just going to stand out there or are you coming in?" Levy was standing on her porch leaning on the railing.

"Hush shrimp, I was just taking the place in."

She raised her eyebrows at me, "Shrimp?"

Against my will, I grinned at her. I hated it, Laxus told me I grinned like a fool when I'm around her, but I can't help myself.

I followed her into the house, "There a shower? I seriously need one."

She pointed down the hallway to the last door, "I can tell."

I walked into the shower, closing the door behind me, did she just say I smelt? I shoved the thought away as I showered. Soon I felt clean and got out, I chucked my pants on and walked out of the room while I was drying my hair.

"Shirtless again?" I looked over to see her reading a book on her couch.

"Well I don't want my shirt getting drenched from my hair." I walked behind her and leaned over her head, "So, what you reading?"

"You care about books?"

"Not one bit." I walked away from her and to the kitchen. "You got some good food here?"

She yelled out from where she was sitting, "Don't go eating all of my food."

I grabbed a pack of corn chips from her cupboard, "I'll eat whatever I like."

I re-entered her living room and instantly noticed her foot, it had gotten worse, "Where's your first aid kit, that cut seriously needs to be wrapped up."

"In the cupboard next to where you got the chips."

I walked back and after a while, I had finally found the little first aid kit, I chucked it at her, "You can bandage your own foot."

About 15 minutes later, she had finally finished wrapping up her foot, it was done terribly, did she even know how to use a bandage?

Later on it was decided that I was going to sleep on the couch, 'You made me sleep on your couch, you can sleep on mine.' She had left to have a shower and then she went to bed quickly after because she apparently didn't get enough sleep the night before. I was all by myself in her lounge. I had a look around, finding her high school graduation photo dated last year. She must be 18 or 19 now, 2 years younger than me.

I also managed to find a large pile of photos of her and her friends, I recognised Natsu. He had been at my primary school, I could only remember that he always won sports awards. Natsu was such an ass, it was surprising that a girl like Levy would even consider him her friend.

I put the large amount of photos away and quickly walked back to my make-do bed. Despite its size it was reasonably comfy. It wasn't long till I had fallen asleep.

_I was in an open field, all I could see was dark green grass, there were no clouds or stars in sight, only the soft glow of the moon. I turned to see a bridge stretching over an endless drop. It wasn't there before but I decided to cross it seeing that it looked like my only way out of here. I had seemed to go on forever but after a large amount of time, I could finally see the end. Walking towards me was a dark cloaked figure._

_The only feature I could make out was their bright white grin._

_"Why hello softie." It was Levy, but it wasn't the one that was sleeping a room away, it was the one that had appeared in his dream the night before._

_"You're here again?"_

_She continued to give him a cocky grin, "Not my fault, this is your dream."_

_"Yea, well I don't want you here."_

_Levy tilted her head as she stretched her hands to the railings beside her. completely blocking my way. "You sure about that softie?"_

_I swiped at her, hitting her off of the bridge, "I'm sure."_

_She grabbed onto the bottom of the bridge and swung herself up. Grabbing onto my wrist, she pulled me off of the bridge with her._

_Fear overwhelmed me, I grabbed onto the closest thing to me on instinct, it was Levy. We hit the bottom and everything around me changed. It was daytime now and Levy was sitting ahead of me, she was crying. By the looks of it she had fallen and couldn't stand I ran over to her but she disappeared. _

_A voice full of amusement came from behind me, "Yep, you do want me here." I turned to see the cloaked Levy looking at me with her arms closed. She walked away and was soon out of my sight._

* * *

**BANG**

I woke up to a loud noise, I looked at my alarm clock, 2am. I got up to inspect the noise. I looked in the lounge to see my lamp on the floor, it was smashed. Gajeel's hand was on the table where the lamp had been before. He was asleep but was moving a lot like as if he was having a nightmare.

I watched as he squirmed around on the couch and fell, hitting the floor with a bang. I couldn't contain my laughter. He heard and looked up at me, a frown plastered onto his face.

"Are you watching me sleep."

I continued to laugh, "Um no, I heard a bang so I went to check it out, looks like you broke my lamp." He turned to see the shards of glass and clay the littered the floor. "Oh and you were moving around a lot so you fell on the floor."

"Well no shit."

I tilted my head at him, "So why were you moving around a lot, bad dream?"

"Um, yea." He got up and began to pick up pieces of the lamp, he was still shirtless.

"Well I'm off to bed, please stop with the smashing things and making noises, I do need my sleep."

I walked away from him and returned to my cosy bed. It was annoying that he has been here for less than 12 hours and he's already breaking my things. He's so gonna pay for that.

* * *

**Ok, so I have an idea for where this could go but I'm probably going to take a while because I'm going to work on my other story.**

**If you do want me to get the next chapter up fast then tell me in the reviews or message me, or else the next chapter may take a while.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry that I'm barely update now but I did say I was focusing on my other story. I know that there are some people who actually like this story but I just isn't really my thing.**

**Review if you want more, it may change my mind about barely updating**

* * *

I had finally gotten a good amount of sleep, other than the sound of Gajeel moving around it was pretty much like usual. I slammed my hand onto my alarm and rolled out of bed. Chucking some normal clothes on I walked into the living room.

"Wake up sleepy head, that's my only couch and I want to sit down." I grabbed onto his shoulder and started to rock him.

His eyes slowly opened and he brought his mouth into a frown when he saw me. "What are you doing waking me up, it's still night time."

"It's ten in the morning."

"Exactly, I shouldn't be up for another 4 hours." He put his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Fine, but I'm still going to sit here." I grabbed the TV remote and sat down on the little bit of couch left. I leaned on his stomach hoping that he would get up if I do so.

"You're like an annoying blanket. One that's too small and makes a lot of noises." He shifted his body so I had more room on the couch.

"Aww thanks big boy, It's always nice being called a blanket, but I have to say, you make a nice couch." My voice was smothered with sarcasm as I turned on the TV. Once again, Gajeel was on the news. It was the same as yesterday, the picture was still blurry and they still had no clues of who he was.

"Damn, I look good in that." He lifted his body so he was half up.

"Sorry to break your ego but you seriously don't." He flicked my shoulder but I just laughed at him. "I was joking, it's hard to see you in it so I can't say anything."

He lowered his body again and put his arms under his head, "Suuure."

I was about to say something back but I heard a knock at the door, I rushed over to find Lucy and Nastu standing there.

"What happened yesterday? Did you forget about our little meeting or something?" Lucy crossed her arms and walked in, Natsu followed.

"Um no I didn't something happened and I couldn't make it..."

"Wait a sec, what's that?" Natsu interrupted her by pointing out the man escaping through her back door. He ran after him, me and Lucy followed.

"Who are you and what are you doing out here?" Natsu stared at Gajeel, gasping when he turned around, "You're that guy from school, Gail."

"It's actually Gajeel you idiot and I'm working on Levy's garden."

Lucy stepped in front of me, "You don't look like you're gardening."

I grabbed her shoulder, "That's because he just got here, I was getting him a bucket when you guys turned up." I walked around the corner and grabbed the bucket I use for gardening, I gave it to Gajeel and he grunted in response. "Anyway, what are you doing with Natsu so early in the morning?"

"You're not changing the subject that easily Levy." Lucy clearly avoided the question bringing it back to Gajeel.

"Well what else is there to say, I wanted somebody to work on my garden because I hate doing it myself."

Lucy raised her eyebrows at me, "You don't have a job Levy, where are you getting the money to pay him?"

"I'll work that out later, now come on inside, you're here to find out what happened right?" I walked back in with Lucy, she dragged Natsu with her.

Lucy sat down on my couch, Natsu sitting beside her, "So what happened?"

I explained everything, leaving out the bits about Gajeel. I went into detail, even about Laxus and the two girls who were also sold to him. By the time we were done, the two seemed to pity me and it was lunch time. Natsu decided to take us to the Dragons Den for lunch.

* * *

For about two hours I was outside picking weeds out of the garden, well I think they're weeds, I just picked out any plant that doesn't look like a little version of a tree. From where I was working I could see Levy and her friends standing in the hallway. There was something that annoyed me about this, she was inside having fun and I was out here picking little green things out of her garden.

BANG. I looked back to see the group gone, I could hear the soft sound of a car starting up, I was alone. Chucking the bucket aside, I went into the house and raided the fridge.

So Levy thinks she can just leave while I mess about in her garden? As if. The little blue girl can do it her self, I know she is leaving so she can get them away from me but it's still weird, she leaves me alone in her own home. Nobody has ever trusted me like that before.

I grabbed a bit of cake and laid back down on the couch, maybe I could finally get back to sleep. It feels quite funny, only moments before was Levy leaning against me as we joked around. She seemed to fit there quite well. I blocked out the weird thoughts of the girl and went back to sleep.

* * *

Lucy complained all the way back home, Natsu had managed to spill a glass of water on her. It was funny for us two but not for her. The whole entire time I was out, I was worried for Gajeel. Natsu knew who he was but luckily he doesn't watch the news or else he would be a goner. It was embarrassing, the walk into my house to find a shirtless man and he uses the lamest excuse. I guess it was pretty good but still, it's not like I actually need a gardener, with the amount of land I have, it's barely even a garden!

I'd have to find a better excuse for him, if Lucy wants to stay late, it would be weird for me to say no but then Gajeel would have to hide. I could say I'm looking after an exchange person but he's older than me and Natsu knows him. God was he frustrating.

"We're here, bye guys." Natsu waved to us, he had to leave because he has work but Lucy insisted that she would stay with me.

Natsu drove off and I walked inside with Lucy.

"Why is the gardener sleeping on the couch?" Lucy elbowed me in the gut and pointed towards the man on the couch.

I grabbed a pillow that was stuffed in the corner of the room and chucked it at him, "Gajeel, wake up."

"Doesn't seem like a gardener if he doesn't even do his work." She looked at me, "Is he seriously working for you."

I remained silent, I didn't know what to say. Lucy was looking down at me with a questioning look, she didn't believe me at all. She saw through the lie, well actually it is Gajeels fault because he went back to bed, if he actually learnt how to wake up early then this wouldn't have happened.

Gajeel chucked the blankets off of him and looked up at Lucy, by the look in his eyes, he must know whats going on, he moved his gaze to me. By the looks of it he didn't know what to do either. I mouthed 'Help me' and he nodded. Standing up he walked towards Lucy.

"Guess you saw right through it then." He gave her a cold laugh.

"Then what are you doing here?" Lucy crossed her arms and looked at him in the eyes, not backing down to his cold stare.

I walked forward trying to help, "Um he's..." I froze, what would I say?

"Levy's boyfriend." He stood still and crossed his arms too.

_Boyfriend_ I looked up at him in shock but he was still looking at Lucy.

Lucy turned towards me, "Boyfriend? You got a boyfriend, he's your boyfriend! Him! Mr big and dark guy!"

I looked at the two, I don't know what to do. It's a good lie but a hard one to work with.

_Gajeel, my boyfriend._

I looked up at Lucy and nodded, I walked around and Gajeel put his arm around me like he had done it to me before. I leaned into him to give it effect, "Yea, sorry I didn't say anything but I didn't know how you would react."

* * *

**While I'm in class and the teacher doesn't turn up (Which happens a lot) I just pull out my phone and write notes on how the chapter will go. It's like a template for it and I couldn't see it working out like it did but after a little bit of thinking I managed to work it the way I wanted to. I've had this half written for a few days now and I just finished a chapter on my other story and I feel like writing so I finished this chapter too.**

**Hehe, so tell me what you think, I'm liking where I'm up to :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I have been reading a lot of fanfic recently and I kind of missed my own so I'm just going to leave this here, enjoy.**

* * *

My heart beat sped up, looking at Lucy I could see shock plastered on her face. Gajeel kept his arm around me, surprisingly it isn't as heavy as I thought it would be, not that I had ever thought of him doing this before, it's just that for such a big guy he seems to be quite light and gentle around me. It's like as though I will break at the slightest touch so he has to be careful. From where my head laid on his shoulder I could feel his erratic pulse. Nice to know that I'm not the only one who feels like this.

"You didn't know how I would react?" Lucy basically spat the words out at me but then her face changed to something that resembled happieness, "Don't worry about that okay, I'm really happy for you Levy!" She pulled me away from Gajeel and hugged me.

Even though Gajeel isn't my boyfriend, it was nice, the knowledge that Lucy just accepted him without hesitation. "Thanks Lucy for being okay with this."

She let go of me and stepped back, "Why wouldn't I be okay with it, you've finally managed to get a boyfriend!"

I looked at her with a frown, "You sound like as though it's the strangest thing you have ever heard."

"Well it is," she headed towards the door and looked back for a few seconds, "I want more info about this later."

Before I could even reply she was out of the door and heading home, I turned to Gajeel and raised my eyebrow, "My boyfriend? Could you of at least chosen a lie that was easier to work with?"

He laughed at my sudden stubbornness and sat back down on the couch, stretching his arms on the back of it, "Aww whats hard about it, all you need to do is a bit of acting, you know just some cuddling here and there maybe some cute talk, whatever couples do."

I sat down beside him, with everything going on I don't think my legs would be able to hold me up much longer, "That's the hard part, I'm not that good with this kind of stuff."

My phone beeped and I looked down at it, Lucy had texted me. She had only left my house two minutes ago and she was already bombarding me with short messages.

**_I forgot to mention this to you when I was with you._**

**_The Winter Night Festival is tomorrow. _**

**_I'm expecting BOTH you and Gajeel to be there._**

Gajeel leaned over to look at the text, noticing my annoyed face he laughed. "Well I guess you have no choice. What's this Night Festival anyway?"

"Every season there is a Night Festival in the city. Basically a large hall is booked out and all of the top bands from the local schools get to play music while everybody dances and mingles. Every window and door is covered so barely any light gets into the building so it's almost pitch black."

Gajeel faced me and frowned, "I've lived in Magnolia all of my life and I've never heard of this before"

"Well it has only been going on for a couple of years and only highschool students know about it. How old are you anyway?"

He flicked me in the shoulder with the arm that leaned on the back of the couch, "Didn't people ever tell you not to ask people about their age?" I remained silent so he continued, "I'm 20, there, you happy?"

I nodded and reached to the side table for my book, "Yep, now if you don't mind me I'm going to block you out till the festival."

* * *

Levy opened her book and began to read, I leaned over to see what it was about. After one sentence the story began to bore me, it was some weird vampire novel. I grabbed both sides of the book and closed it.

"Actually, I do mind. Let's do something, I'm sick of lying around here doing nothing. You've gotten to go off with your friends but I've been stuck here all day."

She looked up at me with the same stubbornness from before but put her book back down, "And do what, there's nothing to do here."

I put my arms behind my head and leaned back, "I don't know, I'm your guest Shrimp, you decide."

She made her hand flat and jabbed me in the side, "Why do you keep calling me Shrimp?"

Ignoring her question I frowned, "Come on, just think of something."

"Ummm... well... ahh..." She pulled her hand back to put it through her blue hair, "Maybe a movie, Lucy said one just came out and that I need to see it."

She looked up at me with hopeful eyes and I couldn't help but notice the way she looked like a lost puppy, maybe I should change her name to pup. Once she gave me a confused look I put the idea out of my mind, damn I really should stop thinking like this I'm laughing like a fucking mad man.

"What's it about?"

Levy shrugged and stood up from the couch, motioning for me to follow her. In the end it was a movie based off of some book she had read and now I wish I had just stayed at her house, it was a damn chick flick. Two hours of some girl trying to find some 'perfect boyfriend' and in the end not finding one. Levy had gotten mad at me for falling asleep half way through and was silent for the rest of the way back to her place. It didn't really bother me anyway.

The moment I got into the house she had gone into her room and pulled out a piece of paper that was almost as big as her and put it on the table in her living room. She made me sit there and listen to her go on about how I am ment to act at the festival tomorrow.

"No going of to the side and being silent, no frowning at everybody in sight and no running off." She listed every note on the paper and ocassionaly made me repeat them whenever I began to drift off. "You have to look like you're having fun and that you want to be there, you also have to act like you enjoy being around me."

I grunted at her newest addition to the list, "Yea yea, I've got it. Can we just stop with this damn list thing, rules just aren't my kind of thing."

Levy folded the paper up and handed it to me, "Just follow them okay. If you need me, I'm going to have a shower and then head to bed."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved her off and quickly laid down on the couch.

She turned off the lights to the room and I fell asleep to the sounds of the shower running. The next day I slept in way past lunch and watched TV for the next few hours. I was startled when Levy called out from behind me.

"You coming?" She stood at the door with her car keys in hand.

"For what?"

"The party you idiot, I've been warning you to get ready for the last hour!" She looked at me with an unamused face. I had heard all of her calls but never did I register them.

I stood up and made my way to where she was standing in the doorway. "Okay then, let's leave."

She looked me over and frowned, "You're going out like that?" She motioned at my T-shirt and baggy pants.

I stood with her in the door way and raised my arm above her head so I leaned over her, "Do you really think I care about how I look." Peering down at her I noticed the same fear I had seen days before when I had last trapped her but this time there was something else, something I can't make out.

"Uh... um... you're fine, let's go." She shuffled out of the doorway so she was outside.

The trip there was short but silent, arriving at the venue, which really was a large school gym, the place seemed packed. A group of kids were on a stage made of pallets playing some song I had never heard of before. Above them was a large timer, probably counting down to when they will turn the lights off. 2 minutes.

Levy grabbed my hand and began to pull me through the crowd, "Don't forget, you're acting as my boyfriend so stick by me."

I held on tightly, mainly because she knew where she was going and if I lost her Laxus would have my head on a stick. Seeing pink fluff in the crowd, I knew she was bringing me to Natsu and the Blonde girl.

"Holy crap, it is true isn't it." Natsu stared at our joined hands in shock.

"What's true?" Levy looked behind us to try and figure out what Natsu was staring at. Finding nothing she looked back at Natsu confused.

I shook our hands and laughed at her, "You're either dense or pretty dumb." Her face slowly began to flush red, making me laugh harder. I turned to the pink idiot, "Yep, it's true."

Natsu raised his eyebrows at me, "But you're the complete opposite of Levy! She's little and kind and nice, you're big, dark and... and everything else that Levy is not."

Pink head seemed like a complete child at that moment, stuttering out any reason why he thought Levy and I don't belong together, and he's right, we don't but I won't ever tell him I actually agree. "Are you afraid I'm going to break her? Don't worry, I'll save that for when we get home."

Lucy began choking with laughter while Levy and Natsu looked at me with horror. Levy took her hand away from mine and hit me in the chest, "What the hell Gajeel."

I just smirked at her, not saying anything. Damn was she fun to mess with, I just love the way she tries to fight back by hitting me, if it was one of my friends I would hit them back but no, this is Levy. The little girl probably couldn't even scratch me, there is no way I would ever hit back, she's just too damn entertaining.

"What the hell are you trying to get at metal face!" Natsu clutched his fists and glared at me.

I pulled Levy into my chest to make him madder, "Damn I was kidding Pinky." Looking down at Levy I smirked, "Well, unless you're into that stuff."

Somehow Levy managed to increase the redness of her face. Suddenly the redness began to fade and I could see the grin that belonged to the Levy I keep seeing in my dreams. She reached her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her level. Everything then became a blur, all I could think of was her lips on mine. How did they even get there, wasn't she cowering in my arms a second ago hitting me with all her might?

She pulled away from me quickly and spoke loud enough for anybody within a 10 metre radius.

"I'm up for anything."

* * *

**Well there it is, finally written another chapter :D**

**I'm into Luck crack shipping stories and now I have realized I have completely stopped reading GaLe stories. Any recommendations?**

**I'm also going to add my inspiration for this story, I kind of used their idea of starting the story on the phone and being late, sorry if that's a bad thing (feeling guilty) But I really recommend them to you, they have written one of my favourite stories, "The Scoop****". Look them up, their name is feari teiru**


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again my internet did the thing where, once I go to save my story, it just happens to be going out and BOOM everything I was trying to save is gone. It's annoying because I leave notes up in this top part of the page showing a layout of the story and any major things I want to happen and I had a whole conversation set up in the notes that was exactly what I wanted. Well it's gone and I can barely remember it now. :(**

**Well enjoy :)**

* * *

Staring up at Gajeel I could feel my shyness and insecurities fade away. It was wonderful, I felt powerful and in control. For once I wasn't the one who was left speechless, instead I was the one who left the other unable to speak. It was as if the other part of me, the one that is daring has finally been given a shot at life and this was her debut. His face showed everything I should have been feeling. He was scared with a hint of amusement but above all, he was confused and that one little emotion filled me. Maybe this is how he feels every time he pins me to a wall and makes a fool out of me, the feeling of complete satisfaction.

I managed to fight the beast but yet again I still had to see the full reaction. I've only known this man for a few days and all I knew was that he was a man to fear. And I just kissed him. Well it was just a peck on the lips but he could be totally against it, maybe he's gay and is now disgusted with even the thought of me. I don't even know what he is into, Laxus could be his boyfriend for all I know!

My shoulders trembled as I tried to clear the obscene thoughts from my mind. I'm over reacting, it was my turn to attack so I did, and I'm not going to let the feeling of success fade so easily. This was my moment. I forced my body to stop shuddering and quickly stood proud. Gajeel sneered at me before laying a hand on my waist and the other on the back of my head.

Tugging me towards him so my head laid in the crook of his neck, the wind left my stomach from the sudden move and I was left gasping for air. I could feel his breath against my neck as he spoke. "What the hell was that?" Amusement was obvious in his voice but his seriousness was clear. This man didn't like to be left stupid by people.

Truthfully I answered, "I have no idea."

He pushed me away from him but kept his vise like grip on my waist. All I wanted to do was squirm away now, to flee the painful grip and stare he kept on me. All of the power I felt before was gone and now I was struck with the usual fear Gajeel gave me.

"What do you mean you have no idea?" He spat the words at me and I attempted to answer but he just brushed me off, "How do you not know what you're doing?"

The last few words were tinted with a growl and that set me off the edge, "It's your damn fault for tempting me this whole time. Or did you not notice that you kept on pushing me against walls and saying things that pretty much insist you have some sort of feeling in that dark ego of yours."

He finally let go of me but still kept the small amount of distance between us intact, "Did you really think that was real? It was all a joke, an act just like you wanted this relationship to be."

I stood back from him in shock. Out of everything he could have said, that, was not what I was expecting. I lowered my head in shame, disappointed that I actually thought Gajeel could obtain feelings for me, his tiny little shrimp. Everything I believed to have been fun teasing was just a game that I had no way of winning. I fell for his trick and came in last place. Guess it was fate that I would lose to him, who would have guessed. I fell for the bad boy who was being targeted by the police for property damage, the one who helped save me from being sold to perverted creeps at an illegal auction. The man who, quoting Natsu, is my complete opposite.

But he doesn't feel the same. Maybe I just don't have that kind of effect on people like him. Turning around, I ran through the dark crowd of people towards the entrance. Leaving my friends behind with Gajeel, I managed to work my way through the groups of drunk college students. Apart from some accidental grabbing by some boys I passed, getting to the front door of the hall was easy. A man stood guarding the black-paper covered doors and held his hand out before I could open it.

In my mind I had the idea that he wouldn't let me out and I'll be stuck in here for another 3 hours before they'll open the doors again. I need to get away from here before I have a breakdown in front of all these strangers and my old classmates.

"Do you want a stamp, or else you're going to have to pay again if you want back in." He held up a little kids stamp with a bumblebee on it but I quickly pushed it away.

"No thanks, I'm leaving."

He opened the door enough for me to get through without too much light getting in and then closed it the moment I walked out. Night had already fallen and I was beginning to feel a bit dizzy from the change of environment. My car was located at the other end of the car park and by the time I reached it and got inside, it was obvious nobody was going to follow me. I turned the ignition and turned the radio up high, I told myself I wasn't going to cry but it was when I looked up at the darkening sky that I felt the first tear fall.

* * *

Natsu rounded on me but I could tell he was trying his best not to punch my face in. "And here I was thinking you weren't a complete bastard."

"Well that's your mistake, not mine." I snarled at him before heading in the direction that Levy had taken but was abruptly stopped when a small hand circled my wrist. But I knew it wasn't the little hand I wanted it to be, instead it was Lucy's. Levy's busty friend that was like a detective when it came to finding out about my true identity

"Look, I don't exactly know what happened there but knowing Levy, I would just back off for a bit." She gave me one last look before walking off with Natsu following behind her.

Through the tiniest amount of light I could see the worry that held true in her eyes when she gave me that last look. She was seriously concerned for her friend and probably knows what's best for her. But that doesn't mean I can't go and stop the shrimp from doing anything stupid. I was always told not to trust a girl who is an emotional wreck, they could kill you there and then without a slightest thought but now when I think about that, what they said was wrong. You shouldn't aggravate an emotional girl, that is true, but you should stop them from doing something that could kill themselves.

Like bloody driving home at night when their thoughts are a mess. And that's exactly what the damn Shrimp is doing. That girl defiantly has a death wish and if she dies tonight, I will be pulled into it.

To think that a few days ago that idea would have never bothered me, I would have just laughed and walked away from the problem. Me, Gajeel Redfox, help a little girl in trouble. Bullshit, but yet I keep on finding my way back to her. Whether it's coincidence or just unconscious thinking that girl keeps on appearing in my life and I'm beginning to get annoyed.

Pushing people out of the way, I followed the path that Levy had just gone through. Most of the crowd moved before I even got close to them and others were quickly removed by their friends. People would think that in this darkness, I wouldn't be able to see the disgust shown on their faces as I passed but they were wrong. I could tell people were sickened by even the smallest actions I did, so why wasn't Levy like the rest. For a smart girl, her head just isn't set right.

A man stood at the end of the hall by the door that led outside. As I approached he started to take ragged steps in an attempt to guard the door but I slid past the scrawny excuse of a security guard. Opening the normally unused door beside the main one the man stood bewildered in front of, I quickly ran outside to find Levy starting her car up on the far side of the parking lot.

"Levy!" I screamed her name at the top of my lungs but she didn't move her head from where it fell on the steering wheel.

I then felt a hand grab my shoulder, as I turned I followed the dark hairy muscular arm to the body of a large security guard I had not noticed before. He was almost as big as I was and had the physique of an army soldier.

"Sorry sir, but now that you're outside the hall, could you lower your voice?" His rough voice didn't sound pleading. This was an order.

Shoving his arm away from me I turned back to the blue haired girl in her car. "I don't have enough time for this shit."

Levy was now pulling out of her park and speeding along the circuit leading towards the exit of the car park. I stumbled my way down the steps towards the road, making my way to the edge just before her car passed I reached my hand out as far as I could without stepping into the cars path.

"Levy you dipshit, slow the hell down!" The car zoomed past and in that small moment I could see her clearly.

Levy was crying.

And I may be the reason but it's her fault. The girl shouldn't have gone and done something like that without thinking of the consequences.

"I told you to keep it down. And get away from the curb, you'll injure yourself or a passing car." The guard approached me slowly. "You have to leave these premises now sir."

Rounding on the man I let out my frustration, "Would you just fuck off! I'm trying to start something and you're seriously getting in the way."

He picked up a small radio thing off of his belt and pressed a button on the side. "Mike, I'm gonna need help out front. We've got a man who seems dangerous to the public."

A static sound came out of the radio followed by a mumbled voice. The guard put it back onto his belt before trying to calm me down again with useless words. If these guys just left me alone, then I could finally call Laxus and get out of this place like they wanted me to. Just because I'm "A danger to the public." What have I done to deserve that title, all I did was shout loudly and stand near a moving car. Last time I checked, that was not dangerous.

Picking my phone out of my pocket I scrolled through my contacts till I found Laxus, right above Levy which I was tempted to call but decided not to when I realized that making her answer a call while she's speeding along in a car would create even more dangers for her.

Once Laxus had finally picked up, I turned away from the guard watching me. "I need you to pick me up from... hold up a sec, I don't know where I am." I looked up at the front of the large hall to find the name of the it written in moss covered letters. "I'm at the Magnolia High gym."

_"Shouldn't you be with Levy. Not at a damn Highschool." _His voice was loud and full of annoyance.

I let out a gulp of air before changing the phone to my other ear, "Well I was with her but she ditched me and..."

I was cut off by a voice behind me, another guard had turned up and was staring at me with wide eyes. He raised his hand with a pointed finger before speaking with a voice nearly as loud as I was before.

"That's the man the police issued a search for." Quickly he and the other guard charged after me and instinctively, I ran.

_"What the hell is going on Gajeel?"_

I kept the phone up to my ear as I ran along the street, "I've been found."

* * *

**Well then, there goes another chapter. I seriously did a lot of procrastinating when writing this but I got it done after a while.**

**As usual, review. Tell me what you are expecting and liked if you want. Or do that thing where if I take too long you keep reminding me to write. Trust me it works.**


End file.
